


Forever I do

by shumsunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Immortality Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Kissing, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsunshine/pseuds/shumsunshine
Summary: Prompt: Imagine, the morning after their wedding, they're laying in their bed in the loft, and keep whispering little "I love you" to each other while trying to stay warm by kissing and cuddling each other, while Magnus keeps tracing Alec's immortality rune w his fingers.





	Forever I do

Alec woke up first, slowly and smiling when he felt a warm body on top of him. He blinked slowly and inspired before looking down and seeing Magnus sleeping on his chest, his muscular arms tightening around Alec’s waist. Alec raised one of his arm and started rubbing softly Magnus’ back, before smelling Magnus’ hair.

“’ood morning..” Magnus whispered against his torso, his arms tightening even more their grip.

“Good morning, babe.” Alec whispered softly against Magnus’ hair before kissing the top of his head.

Alec felt Magnus’ smile against his skin and he placed himself in a more comfortable way before Magnus put his head against Alec’s neck. One of Magnus’ hands let go of his waist and came to intertwine his fingers with Alec’s. His thumb rubbing softly against Alec’s wedding ring, shining because of the sun. Magnus took Alec’s hand between his fingers and brought it to his mouth before kissing it softly, whispering an “I love you” against it.

“I love you too, my dear husband.” Alec whispered, warmth filling up his entire body at his own words. 

“Husband..” Magnus repeated. “I love the sound of that.” He added.

“Me too.” Alec answered, feeling his husband cuddling up even more against him. “By the angel, I love you so much.” 

Magnus chuckled at that and raised his head towards Alec’s, his eyes drifting from Alec’s hazel ones to his pink and plump lips. He raised himself a little and kissed softly his husband before kissing his cheek.

“How long before Jace or Clary come into our loft and ask for help?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec.

“Hopefully in a long time ago, I want to spend the day with my husband.”

A little smile took place on Magnus’ lips, never in his whole immortal life he would thought of being married, even less to a Shadowhunter. But Alec was different, Alec was close to the perfection in every possible ways, he literally went to Hell and back for him and he loved him no matter what would happen. Magnus leaned on and quickly kiss Alec who put his arms around Magnus’ waist to keep him on top of him. Magnus’ eyes traced every runes on Alec’s chest until his eyes focused on two particular runes, one drawn next to the other, he traced his finger on the first one, whispering “Love” before leaning on and kissing it softly. Alec blushed a little at that and kissed Magnus’ forehead before the warlock started tracing the most important rune Alec has on his body. 

“I still can’t believe it. You chose me.” 

“I’ll always chose you, Magnus.” Alec said, seriously in a soft tone. 

Magnus smiled softly before caressing Alec’s immortality rune graved on his skin. The warlock would be forever thankful for Clary, here she was, offering them the chance to live together forever. Once, Magnus thought Alec would never be able to change who he was, but he did, he change everything for Magnus. He knew Alec didn’t do that only for him, that he always wanted to take completely down the Clave and starts a better world, where Shadowhunters and Downworlders could live together, in peace, he also wanted to spend some time with his favourite niece and – even though he would never admit it – with Simon and Raphael too. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Alec asked, caressing Magnus’ forehead softly, the gold of the blankets making him look like an angel.

“You. Always you.”

Alec smiled at that and put one of his hands on Magnus’ cheek before pulling him down for a kiss, letting his husband resting once again against him and cuddling him for all morning.


End file.
